This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of avocado tree named `Don Gillogly`. The tree is notable for its vigor, hardiness, and small size and is unique because it blooms twice a year, in March and August, which means it produces two crops a year. The fruit is notable for its flavor and longevity.
The present variety of avocado tree was selected in 1991 from seedlings of the Hass cultivar, Persea americana ssp. guatemalan. The `Hass` seed from which the aforementioned seedling selection grew, was planted several years prior to the seedling's discovery by the inventor on his property in the city of La Jolla, San Diego County, Calif., USA.
The new seedling was asexually reproduced in 1992 by T-budding, whip-grafting, saddle-grafting and saw kerf grafting at the inventor's home in California. Various rootstocks were used, including Lula, TopaTopa and Zutano. This resulted in several progeny trees which have continually displayed the growth and fruit characteristics typical of that found on the original tree. `Don Gillogly` has grown and produced fruit in diverse climates such as La Jolla and Fremont, Calif.